


The Woods and a Friend

by maurisce



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bad Writing, Kittypets (Warriors), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurisce/pseuds/maurisce
Summary: Only a peculiar blue flower can save Moon now as the darkness approaches.





	1. Chapter 1

I stared into the dark woods, holding on to my fear of the dark. Just the thought of knowing what's in it scares me. Every other cat and clan had been destroyed. I was the only cat left. I was alone. A rogue. I wish *it* had never happened. I now have no hope. Starclan no longer exists. But, there IS a hope. A flower. That had bloomed. A blue flower with blue pollen. Yes, there is alot of blue to it. Anyways, that was the one and only hope. But, I needed help to control it. And so. It came. Into the Dark, cold, woods. Stepping into the prairie, I looked back at the forest. Do I really want a Kittypet life? I don't know... For a moment, I thought about it. YES. I told myself. I ran back to the forest knowing I made the right choice. I had to return. I just had to. Soon enough, it was sunhigh. Though, it was hard to tell because the branches of the trees covered the light. I heard rustling in the blueberry bush. Soon, a bunny popped out. It's gonna be easy pretty for me, though because, it had a bloody leg. I chased after it and before I could catch it, "Hey! That's *my* pretty!" The bunny scampered off loudly. Geez... Talk about hothead... It was an angry lookin, black cat with bright, blue, eyes. I just stared and blinked at him. Who was he? How is he here? Who? What? WHEN?? So many questions I wanted to ask. Gee, totally new cat. The cat hissed at me and walked away. This cat is brutal! "Midnight." the cat said. Can he read minds or something?? "No." Midnight said and smirked. Not a bad smirk, or a good one... Don't know. Midnight sighed and walked away. Running after him, I stepped on a twig making a loud noise. Oh no. The ground shook for a long time until something burst through the trees. "BEAR!!!!" I yelped loudly. Two more of them burst through the trees. Meanwhile, Midnight walked through the path happily. Until, "HEEEELP!!" Midnight looked behind him and opened his eyes as wide a an egg's. He ran to me and grabbed me by the scruff. He ran straight to the waterfall. I screamed so loudly my own eardrums might've popped. "Relax," he said. I stared into nothing, then snapped. "RELAX?? RELAX!!?! you're heading straight into a waterfall while bears are chasing us and you're telling me to RELAX?!?" Midnight just rolled his eyes and jumped into the waterfall. I screamed and closed my eyes. Right when we were about to hit the water, it felt like we were going up. I opened my eyes. *We* ARE going up! I stared at Midnight, who now has bat wings. Screaming in terror, I struggled get off. I stopped struggling and looked at Midnight. How?


	2. Chapter Two: The Secret

It was 12:00 when we finally landed. I was already asleep by then, so I had already forgetten the flight. Until it was sunhigh. Midnight was sitting at the edge of a cliff looking down. Those wings... I walked out of the cave and stared at him. "I know... I'm a monster..." Midnight said. I stepped forward and sat next to him. "No. It's fine. I was just surprised at first. Midnight smiled, as if he knew she was right, but inside he has a secret. One that can never be revealed. I stepped back into the cave finally smelling something. "Oh! Breakfast!" Midnight flew over to the fire and pulled out a chicken. "No feathers!" I smiled at him and pulled off a chicken leg. Biting into it, I, "MMMMM! Bewishush!" I gulped and corrected myself. "Delicious, I meant!" Midnight smiled and started to laugh. I started to laugh with him too. It. Was. Hilarious. No, it's not the chicken leg, a bird just flew into my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's how it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> ...it's actually pretty fun looking at my old fanfiction.


End file.
